makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Creepypasta the Fighters/Rivals
Slenderman vs. Jeff The Killer (Slenderman walks around the forest and sees Jeff holding a child’s head.) Jeff: Ah, making people go to sleep. I love this job. (Slenderman walks up angrily to him. Jeff notices him.) Jeff: Oh! If it ain’t my old pal Slendy! Oh, you wanted to kill this kid? Well, It’s a bit too late for that, but... (Offers him the head.) You can have the head. (Slenderman wraps one of his tentacles around Jeff’s arm and throws him to a tree.) Slenderman: You killed him... You must die! (Slenderman tries to launch another tentacle, but Jeff cuts it with one of his knives.) Jeff: Come on Slendy, can’t we just talk about this?! Jane The Killer vs. Homicidal Liu (Liu is seen walking around with a bloody knife.) Liu: I-is...this... the joy of the powerful...? Heh...heh...heh, heh, heh. (Jane tries to jump on him from behind, but Liu blocks it and pushes her off.) Liu: Whoa! What is your problem, lady?! Jane: I know you...your Jeff’s brother... Liu: Yeah, so? (Jane sharpens her knives.) Jane: That bastard took away my family! So I’m going to return the favor! Liu: Uh, actually he killed me before I came back... Jane: Doesn’t matter. I’ll still enjoy this! Liu: (facepalms) How come I never meet any nice girls? Eyeless Jack vs. Laughing Jack Laughing Jack: Hey, Jack! Eyeless Jack: What? Laughing Jack: I have a joke for you. Eyeless Jack: I don’t have time for jokes now. (Eyeless Jack tries to leave but Laughing Jack pulls back his mask and snaps it back on his face.) Eyeless Jack: OW! (Laughing Jack starts laughing manically as Eyeless Jack gets out his scalpel.) Eyeless Jack: Try laughing after I tear your organs out of your body! Laughing Jack: You have no sense of humor, do you? The Rake vs. BOB (The Rake is seen eating a dead body. BOB sees this and tries to pick at it, but the Rake snarls at him. BOB, not intimidated, hisses at him. The Rake throws away the dead body and roars at BOB.) Creepyblack Ghost vs. Suicide Mouse (Creepyblack Ghost’s trainer briefly comes across Suicide Mouse.) Trainer: What is this? Some kinda of Unknown Pokemon? (Suicide Mouse stares at her, creeping her out.) Trainer: Uhh…Uhh…Ghost! Help me out! (Ghost comes out of her pokeball and laughs at Suicide Mouse.) BEN DROWNED vs. Herobrine (Herobrine sees the happy mask salesman.) Herobrine: You are not Notch. Begone! (Herobrine tries to shoot an arrow at him but a fireball comes in and blows the arrow up. BEN enters.) Herobrine: BEN... I haven’t seen you around since that time you hacked Minecraft. What do you say you and I finish what we started? BEN: Gladly. The Skin Taker vs. Pinkamena Diane Pie (Pinkamena is seen wearing her skin coat then Skin Taker appears in front of her.) Pinkamena: Who are you stranger? Skin Taker: I'm Skin Taker, and I grind skins. Pinkamena: What an amazing coincidence! I'm Pinkamena and I grind skin too, but I also make cupcakes too. Skin Taker: Yes, I saw your work, and let me tell ya your work is good, but not as good as good as mine. Pinkamena: Really? Well then, I challenge you to see who makes the best skin coat ever! Skin Taker: This old bones had stood alone a long time my little girl. You think you can take my place as the Skin Taker? Pinkamena: Oh, I don't think so. I know so! And the stakes are high Skin Taker. Whoever wins will be dubbed the ultimate super duper real Skin Taker! And the loser becomes a cupcake. So, are you in, Skinny? Or are you... boneless? Skin Taker: How dare you...! I'm pretty much all bones! Pinkamena: Then the fight is on for high noon! Skin Taker: Um, It's already 3 o'clock. Pinkamena: Oh. Oh, well then. Make it 3:10 for killing time! Smile Dog vs. Mr. Widemouth (Mr. Widemouth walks up to Smile Dog.) Mr. Widemouth: ‘Ello there, Doggie. Wanna play fetch? Smile Dog: *Barks* (Mr. Widemouth throws a knife at Smile, but Smile grabs it by the handle.) Mr. Widemouth: Oi! Persistent little bugger, aren’t you? Well, you won’t be smiling for long... Zalgo vs. Mr Stripes (Zalgo and Mr. Stripes both teleport to the arena.) Stripes: So you’re Zalgo? Zalgo: Indeed. I am Zalgo, the great and powerful god of chaos! And who might you be? Stripes: Mr. Stripes, Boogeyman. But you can just call me Stripes. You know Zalgie... Zalgo: Don’t call me that! Stripes: ...I thought you would be a lot taller. Zalgo: You dare?! I’m a god! Do you know what happens to people who say stuff like that that to me?! Stripes: Let’s find out. Sonic.EXE vs. Tails Doll (Sonic.EXE notices the Tails Doll.) Sonic.EXE: Tails?! I thought I killed you! Tails Doll: Can you feel the sunshine... Does it brighten up your day... Sonic.EXE: What is this nonsense about happiness and sunshine?! (The Tails Doll’s head spins and smiles creepily.) Sonic.EXE: You don’t scare me. I AM A GOD! The Observer vs. Dr. Clef (The Observer teleports into the arena.) The Observer: This is too easy. Soon, the proxies will have total control and the Operator will rule the government. (Gunshot rings out.) Dr. Clef: I don’t think so. In the name of SCP Foundation, you are under arrest. The Observer: Oh really? Here’s my answer. (Flips a censored middle finger.) Dr. Clef: Too bad... The Foundation would have preferred you to be brought in alive. But oh well, accidents do happen, don't they...? (Pumps his shotgun.) Sally vs. Tiny Teri Sally: This sure is fun, huh Mr. D? We made so many new friends! (She notices Teri.) Sally: Hello there! Teri: Oh Goody, a new playmate! Wanna play a game? Sally: Sure! Teri: Great! (She tries to hit Sally with her shovel, but Mr. D creates a shield around her, blocking it. Sally then throws a ball at her which Teri swats with her shovel.) Teri: Say, you’re not bad. Sally: Thanks! Lost Silver vs. BRVR Lost Silver: Well what do you know? A Pikachu. BRVR: Pika...? (Trainer...?) Lost Silver: You know, you could be a good ally for me. BRVR: Pika....CHU!!!!!!!!!! (You’re not my Trainer...DIE!!!!!!) (BRVR shoots thunder at Lost Silver, but he teleports.) Lost Silver: Not going down without a fight I see... Things are never easy for me... Bloody Mary vs. Kuchisake-onna Kuchisake-onna: (Oh my! An actual queen!) (Bloody Mary notices Kuchisake-onna.) Bloody Mary: What an atrocious face! Silt Mouth Woman: (How rude!) (She tries to stab Mary, but Mary summons a mirror and blinds her with a flash of light.) Bloody Mary: On the contrary, you are the rude one. Allow me to teach you some manners. Silt Mouth Woman: (Are all queens this needy?) Seedeater vs. Enderman (The Seedeater is seen eating something when the Enderman walks up to it.) Enderman: *Enderman noises* (The Seedeater notices him and roars at him. Not intimidated, Enderman just holds a block.) Enderman: *Enderman noises* Happy Appy and Forenzik vs. Bloody GIR Happy Appy: Oh great! You're a real find! How about it? Care to join us? Bloody GIR: I’m sorry but I’m on a mission. Happy Appy: ...What? Not excited? You can't turn us down. And I mean literally... Forenzik! Let’s get him! Forenzik: Now you can be a good partner. Let's make some mayhem! Bloody GIR: D-Destroy! Sexual Offenderman vs. Hasshaku-sama (Sexual Offenderman walks up to Hasshaku-Sama.) Offenderman: Mmm... Tall, Red Eyes, Black Hair, White dress... You’re quite the looker. Hasshaku-sama: *Giggles* (Thank you. I don't get compliments much.) Offenderman: Oh, Japanese...That’s even more attractive... Hasshaku-sama: (Oh, you are just too kind.) (Offenderman’s tentacles come out, freaking her out.) Offenderman: How about you and me...? (Hasshaku-sama slaps him.) Hasshaku-sama: (Are you some kind of tentacle monster?! In that case, I take back what I said!) Offenderman: Playing hard to get, huh? I like it... Ticci Toby vs. Samantha Samson (Samantha notices a light in the forest.) Samantha: Good. I'm almost there. Maybe now, I can find out about the origin of my powers. (Ticci Toby tries to sneak up on her, but Samantha's psychic senses pick him up and she turns to him.) Samantha: Uhh....is there anything I can help you with, sir? Toby: Little Girl, if you wish not to die, then get thee to a nursery. (Samantha starts to read his mind.) Samantha: I understand you had a rough life, Toby, but you don't have to kill people because of it. I've had a rough life too, but even with all my powers, I've learned not to lash out. Ticci Toby: *Twitching* S-Shut up, you pacifist brat! Your speeches don't fail to bore me...I've taken all the boredom I can stand! Just die already! Irisu Kyouko vs. Miyuki Tachibana (Irisu who is carrying a rabbit sees Miyuki kissing a framed photo.) Irisu: Hey, is there someone you're in love with? 'Cause I see you kissing a photo of someone. Miyuki: Oh this? It’s just Takeo Hamato... (Shows pic.) Irisu: *Giggles* Quite a handsome guy, I must say. (Miyuki, believing that Irisu is coming onto Takeo, tries to shoot Irisu with her pistol. Irisu dodges, but the bullet ends up hitting the rabbit, injuring it and making Irisu angry.) Miyuki: STAY AWAY FROM MY TAKEO, YOU BIMBO! HE IS MINE AND NO ONE ELSE’S! (Irisu smacks Miyuki’s hand with her spiked bat, making her drop the gun.) Irisu: You... shot... my rabbit!!! Miyuki: (Gets out her knife) I don’t care about the stupid rabbit! Takeo is the only thing I care about! Irisu: I already lost one pet rabbit to a crazed psychopath and it made me mad! NOW I’M PISSED! Splendorman vs. SCP-076-2 SCP-076-2: Slaughter….. Blood….. Massacre. More Victims….. I need more blood! (Splendorman appears.) SCP-076-2: One side. I have work to do. Splendorman: Why are you always so serious? You should at least lighten up every now and then. Smile. (SCP-076-2 swings his swords at Splendorman who barely avoids them.) SCP-076-2: You should have moved when you had the chance. Now, are you going to stand there rambling about happiness, or do you know how to use that cane? Splendorman: *Sigh* I don’t want to fight… But if I must….. SCP-076-2: Good. Let's hope this provides more than a momentary diversion, though somehow I think it won't! SCP-457 vs. Zeita (Zeita walks in the forest looking for her next opponent.) Zeita: I’m getting closer. Don’t worry guys. Soon you will be back. (SCP-457 poofs in front of her.) SCP-457: Soon? Soon is already... too late. Zeita: You look like a suspicious individual....what are your intentions? SCP-457: Right now....it's to make you even hotter than you already are. (He tries to breathe fire on her, but Zeita counters with an electric blast.) SCP-457: What?! Zeita: That's right. I can control electricity. SCP-457: So your full of surprises, doll....but remember when you play with fire....You get burned. Hailey Skin Eater vs. The Full Course for Candy Addicts Hatsune Miku (Hailey comes across Miku singing The Full Course for Candy Addicts.) Hailey: That voice...Could it be?! (Miku turns to Hailey and pushes a button on her head to change into her English Voice Bank.) Miku: Hello. Hailey: *Gasp* OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! HATSUNE MIKU!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!! I especially love that song about you eating people! It always inspires me! Miku: Uh oh... Hailey: What’s wrong? Miku: *Pulls out her Nata* I’m hungry again….. Hailey: *Pulls out and revs her chaisaw* Now that you mention it...I’m hungry too... El Segador vs. Emy (Emy is finished killing someone.) Emy: *Yawn* Man, I'm pooped....I think I should hit the bar then head to wherever that god guy is. Voice: So your the fire demon? (Emy turns and sees El Segador.) Emy: Yeah, what's it to you? El Segador: I am El Segador, Monster Killer and exorcist. Father Hector Del Toro has sent me to exterminate evil spirits, demons and sinners that plague the earth. And now that I have found you, you need to be killed, demon spawn! (Emy pulls out her axe.) Emy: Over confident much, Judas Priest? (Laughs) El Segador: (Draws his Machete.) Regreso al infierno, demonio malvado! (Return to hell, evil demon!) SCP-049 vs. Johnny Ringo (Johnny Ringo is seen with a cut on his wrist. He stares at the blood in admiration until SCP-049 comes up from behind.) SCP-049: Hey you! Johnny: Hmm? SCP-049: What is it that you are doing? Johnny: Admiring blood... SCP-049: What? Johnny: I can’t feel pain. Ever since I was a little boy…I would enjoy cutting myself and others in order to see the beauty that is blood... SCP-049: That is not normal. You need the cure. (He tries to stab Johnny with a needle, but Johnny blocks it and socks him in the face.) Johnny: I don’t need a stinking cure! I just need to see your blood to cover my hands! DrowningWolf vs. SCP-953 (SCP-953 smells something.) SCP-953: What in the world is that smell? (She notices DrowningWolf.) SCP-953: Ugh! A furry?! How disgusting! (She tries to tackle DrowningWolf, but she jumps out of the way.) DrowningWolf: SCP-953?! SCP-953: The one and only. DrowningWolf: I heard about what happened at the Furry-Con…. SCP-953: So? Furries are nothing but an insult to Kumiho like me! To think that stupid humans would be interested in such a thing... Makes me sick! DrowningWolf: Just because you don't like something doesn't mean you have to kill people for liking it! SCP-953: Enough talk, wench! I will feast on your flesh and organs! SCP-993 vs. the Raptor King Raptor King: I'm afraid my search for a worthy opponent may have been in vain. If this is the true threat to the Indomitable Hunt, we have nothing to worry about. (A puppet appears.) Raptor King: What in the world? (It starts beeping.) Uh oh. (He throws it away and it blows up harmlessly. SCP-993 appears.) SCP-993: No, no, no! You were supposed to die when the bomb blew up! Raptor King: Stand aside, Clown. I have no need to quarrel with you. SCP-993: Come on, Crocodile! Let’s play! Raptor King: The Raptor King bends to no human, much less a joker like yourself! (The Raptor King tries to leave, but SCP-993 puts a banana peel in his path, causing him to slip and fall into a cream pie.) SCP-993: *Laughs* Oh, I can’t stand it! Raptor King: You dare shame the Indomitable Hunt?! I shall tear you apart limb by limb! The Rage vs. Ralph and Millie The Rage: Hmmpt. These challenges are just too easy. Don’t worry my son... I am coming back... (Ralph and Millie notice him.) Millie: Gee, brother, why do you think he’s so angry? Ralph: Millie, he may look mad, but anger doesn’t exist. There’s only Happiness and Sadness. (The Rage hears them and gets offended.) Rage: How dare you say that! I am the Rage! I am anger incarnate! Millie: Nice to meet you! I’m Millie, Happiness incarnated! And my big brother Ralph here is sadness and depression incarnated! Ralph: Millie! I’m terribly sorry. My sister can be a bit too happy go lucky at times. Rage: You dare deny Anger even though you embrace happiness and sadness?! Now I'll give you a lesson you won't forget! Pyramid Head vs. Alice Alice: And I thought Wonderland was odd...Many of these creatures put Wonderland to shame. (Alice hears a loud screeching. She turns in time to avoid Pyramid Head swinging the great knife at her. Pyramid Head tries to swing again but Alice blocks it with the Hobby Horse.) Alice: I haven’t seen you around Wonderland. Are you a new creature? Pyramid Head: *Growls* (Alice draws her Vorpal blade.) Alice: Anyways….I shall still kill you. Razorback vs. Nemesis (Razorback is interrogating a person.) Razorback: Now, tell me....where is the god? Victim: I don't know! Razorback: We can do this all day if you want. (She puts carpet tack under the victim's nails.) Victim: *Screams* Razorback: So now tell me or else.... (She grabs a bottle of isopropyl alcohol.) I'll make it worse. (Something flies and hits the bottle, causing Razorback to drop it. Nemesis is holding her Yo-Yo.) Nemesis: That's far enough. Razorback: Look, miss. I'm just trying to figure out where this god is. Nemesis: So am I, but I can't let you kill innocent people just to gain that goal. Razorback: Very well then. You will pay.... (Pulls out her straight razors.) with your life Samuel Kingsley vs. Denise.EXE (Denise.EXE notices Sammy playing with blocks.) Denise: Hey, Kid. No offence, but I think your a little too old to be playing with blocks. Sammy: So what? Everyone has their own idea of fun. Denise: *Snickers* Sammy: Something funny, Miss? Denise: Oh, it's just that stupid accent of yours..... Sammy: *Gasps* Denise: And your clothes! I mean, wow! Who picked out your clothes? This isn’t 1889, you know! Sammy: Miss, I think that was very rude, and I would like an apology. Denise: Rude? *chuckles then pulls out knives.* You're gonna wish for rude when I'm done with you. Sammy: Bring it on... you ruffian! Snake Assassin vs. Jax 1331 Snake Assassin: I gotta say, fighting these monsters is quite a trip. My boredom is going away. (She notices Jax 1331.) Snake Assassin: And who sent you? (Jax tries to strike her with her machete, but Snake Assasin block it with her sword.) Jax 1331: I've been sent by no one. I determine where I go, and who I fight. Snake Assassin: Bad choice this time. I guess we're all entitled to one, though. Jax 1331: The choice was made when I entered this tournament, since then I need only move forward, through you if need be. Snake Assassin: Oh, it needs be, but remember, when my blade's at your throat, I gave you a chance to walk away. Arcade vs. Amnesia.Exe Arcade: Good....there's the light....I can finally make my wish. (Amnesia.Exe walks up to her.) Amnesia.Exe: Sorry, Sister, but I'm gonna be one to make that wish. I'm tired of being a glitch, I want to return to the human world. What's your wish, by the way? Arcade: I want to be put to rest....Death left me here. I.....I can't take it..... I want to go home...just let me die.... Amnesia.Exe: Wow...that's...really depressing. I'll tell you what. How about we go a round? Winner gets the wish. Arcade: I guess that can work. Christian Brutal Sniper vs. Kate The Chaser (CB Sniper is seen stabbing a corpse just for fun.) CB Sniper: Stab, stab, stab. It's just like Christmas morning. (Suddenly Kate The Chaser appears from behind and tries to stab CB Sniper with her knife, but the psychopathic Sniper manages to evade the attack.) CB Sniper: Oi! Why did you do that for, Sheila? Kate: I've seen what you did to that innocent person. I will not take the risk to just walk past you and act like nothing happened. CB Sniper: Innocent? Well, sorry to disappoint ya, but there are no innocent people or bad people out there, just people that I can kill whenever I want. Besides, you don't look like an "innocent" girl at all, I can smell blood from your hands. Kate: I know I have killed innocents before, but now I want to change. That means I will not let the likes of you kill like it was just a game. I will kill you. CB Sniper: Alright then. (CB Sniper takes out both his Kukri and Tribalman's Shiv ready for combat.) CB Sniper: Let's see how much blood's in ya! Clockwork vs. Ms. P Clockwork: You know, I’ve seen quite alot of freaks on my journey here... (She notices Ms. P.) Clockwork: Like giraffe lady over there! (Ms. P hears her and gets offended.) Ms. P: What?! You know, you’re not the prettiest looking person here either! I mean, you got stitches on your mouth and a freaking clock for an eye! (Clockwork draws her knife.) Clockwork: Well then, may the best freak win. (Ms. P pulls out her rider's crop.) Ms. P: And that freak shall be me! Wait... (Realizes what she just said.) Ohhh!!!! Tippi vs. Scarecrow (Tippi is seen walking in a forest. She suddenly hears something and turns, just in time to block a scythe strike from Scarecrow using her own scythe.) Scarecrow: You’ve got some skill, girl. Most of my victims aren’t usually able to block my attacks like that. Tippi: Thanks. Wait…You’re Scarecrow, aren’t you? Scarecrow: Why, yes I am. Ah, my fame perceives even me. Tippi: You’re responsible for the death of many people...(Prepares her scythe.) I’m ending your reign of terror now! (Scarecrow draws her own scythe.) Scarecrow: Kill me if you can! Reggie vs. Korbyn (Korbyn is seen walking in a forest. Suddenly, her senses detect something.) Korbyn: Hmm? That’s strange... uh oh. (Reggie tries to lunge at her, but Korbyn dodges.) Reggie: Are you lost, Little girl? Korbyn: I am Korbyn, aka the Seer. Reggie: Oh! The Seer! I’ve heard a lot about you. Once your blood stains my hands... I’ll become a legend among the monsters! (Korbyn pulls out her Tomahawk.) Korbyn: Good Luck. Kagekao vs. Mr. Welldone (Kagekao and Suicide Sadie are seen walking across a city when they hear the sound of machinery working.) Sadie: Kagekao, did you hear something? Kagekao: (What?) (Mr. Welldone is seen walking towards them.) Mr. Welldone: Great….you two shall be my next victims... Kagekao: (I don't think I've seen anything so hideous.) Sadie: Kagekao! Be careful! Kagekao: Don’t worry, Sadie. Compared to most of the monsters I’ve faced, this man made trash is nothing. Mr. Welldone: You dare mock me...? Kagekao: I dare. Bloody Painter vs. Horace Horrible (Bloody Painter is seen painting on his notepad using the blood of a killed victim.) Bloody Painter: Hmm... Lovely. Nothing brightens a painting like blood. Just look at that.. (Bloody Painter notices Horace walking towards him.) Bloody Painter: Who are you? You are just like some stereotypical cartoon villain. Horace: Bilgewater! How dare you mock me! I am Horace Horrible, the grrreatest pirate, sorrrcerer and vain villain of the worrrld! (Draws Sword and tries to lunge at him, but Bloody Painter squirts paint in his face.) Bloody Painter: That was a bad move. (He puts on his mask.) Now your blood shall coat my notebook. John.Exe vs. Nemor (John.Exe walks past Nemor.) John.Exe: The hell are you suppose to be? Halloween's past, you moron. Nemor: I get it, a joke! Your stupid humor's not lost on me...These clothes are much more than a passing fashion, you know. (Nemor tries to walk away, but John lunges at him from behind trying to strike him with his sword. Nemor blocks with his shield.) Nemor: Impressive sword skills, rat. John.Exe: Don't you know anything? I'm not a rat! I'm a hedgehog! Nemor: Hedgehog, rat... whatever! All Vermin die the same! (Lowers visor.) Ally the Slender Doll vs. Bloodcard the Killer Magician (Ally is walking around the forest when she notices Bloodcard and Walks up to him.) Bloodcard: Oh, hello, Little girl! Say, would you like to see a magic trick? Ally: Oh goody goody! I love magic tricks! (Blood Card reaches into his t hat and tries to throw a card at Ally. Ally sees this however, and ducks, causing the card to embed itself in a tree.) Ally: OOOOH! I don't like your magic tricks! Bloodcard: Don't worry... (He pulls out a deck of three cards in one of his hands.) This is only the beginning. Category:Creepypasta the Fighters